Anakin And Ahsoka go to Walmart
by AhsokaxAnakin63752
Summary: will Anakin and Ahsoka survive Shopping togather as they find out Dooku's secret job at wal-mart and cad banes video game condition! and obi-wan orange juice!


Ok i had a really random idea ! this is about 30 minutes after that new starwars episode zillo beast ! Anakin makes me Laugh so hard ! i dont know why! he is also really hot! anyway this is made for just plain entertainment so enjoy

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka were on Courasaunt

"come on Ahsoka we have to go to walmart" Anakin said

"why?" Ahsoka asked

"becuase we need to go buy me some video games and alot of other stuff!" Anakin said to his young apprentace

"ok lets make a list" Ahsoka said

"no needs a list lets just go" Anakin said

They made their way to the landing bay to find a speeder it was grey and it had an open cockpit

"Master how come we are in such a hurry" Ahsoka asked

"becuase we need stuff" Anakin said

"but what kind of stuff" Ahsoka asked

"uhhhhh just stuff" Anakin said

"ok whatever u say Master" Ahsoka said

About 5 minutes later

"Master look their is a build board with Lady GaGa on it!" Ahsoka said

"uhggg i cant stand her" Anakin said

"i know, thats why i told you!" Ahsoka said

"very funny snips" Anakin said

"there it is Master!" Ahsoka yelled out

she was pointing to walmart

"Your right" Anakin said as he turned a right turn

"BLAST IT! a red light!" Anakin yelled

"wow thats where u need some paitents Master" Ahsoka said

"did i ask you litttle one" Anakin said

"no Master sorry" Ahsoka said

they pulled into the parking lot

"theirs one....wait no thats handycap" Ahsoka said

"heres one" Anakin said as he pulled into the parking spot

they both got out

"grab a buggy Ahsoka" Anakin said

"wow clearance!" Ahsoka said

they went over to the clearnce isle

"wow is this all for fat people!!" Ahsoka yelled out

"keep your voice down!" Anakin said

"oh sorry Master" Ahsoka said

"ok i need some Shaveing cream" Anakin said

"ok i will go get it" Ahsoka said

"no i need a spacific kind!" Anakin said

"huh their is diffrent kinds Master" Ahsoka Asked

"yes..uhh i have sensitive skin" Anakin said

"you have sensitive skin!" Ahsoka said laughing

"hey its not funny!" Anakin said

"yes it is skyguy" Ahsoka said

"ughhh be quiet and follow me" Anakin said

they arrived at the shaveing cream isle

"here it is" Anakin said

he threw it in the buggy

"OK what else do we need" Anakin said

"oh dont we need soap" Ahsoka asked

"yes we do" Anakin said

"i will get it" Ahsoka said

she went to the next isle over and their was a mens and a womens section

she grabed hers and looked at the mens

"hmmmm think , what do you see when your in the shower, doesnt he use old spice....hmmmmm...yea he does!...wait why dont i get him a diffrent kind to play a joke! yea i will get him dove shampoo and put it in the old bottle!!! that is so mean but fun to see when he comes out of the shower smelling like me"

she got it and threw it in the buggy

"hey u got mine to right" Anakin asked

"yes i did!" Ahsoka said

Good thing Anakin didnt bother to look

"hey look its rex" Ahsoka said

he was in the fishing isle

"hey rex" Anakin yelled from across the room

"huh who said that" rex said to himself

he looked around and saw Anakin and Ahsoka, he ran over to them

"hello Genral" Rex said

"you can call me Anakin off duty" Anakin said

"Nah i wouldnt fell right" Anakin said

"hey how come i cant do that" Ahsoka said

"well i thought skyguy was good enough for you" Anakin said

"oh well i never get to call u by your first name thats all!" Ahsoka said

"ok..well u can to if u want" Anakin replied

"no it would be to weird" Ahsoka said

"then why did u just have that 5 minute argument with me" Anakin said

"becasue i wanted to!" Ahsoka said

"ughhh, your so stouborn" Anakin said

"uhh im going to leave now" Rex said

he walked away back to codey who was still in the fishing isle

"remind you of anybody skyguy" Ahsoka replied

"what do you mean" Anakin said in a confused tone

"never mind, what else do we need?" Ahsoka asked

"uhhh coffie" Anakin said

"ok lets go get it" Ahsoka said

"ok maxwell right" Ahsoka asked

"yes you know how Master Obi-wan is when he doesnt have his coffie" Anakin said

"wow i wish i could see him when he doesnt have his coffie" Ahsoka said

"trust me you dont" Anakin said

"look Master!" Ahsoka yelled

"what!" Anakin said confused

"please master please can i get that I pod!" Ahsoka begged

"hold on calm down!" Anakin said

"its the i pod touch! please !" Ahsoka begged once Again

"well since you have been trainig hard!" Anakin said

"yay!!!" Ahsoka said as she huged him

he bought it there and they were ont their way to the video section

"what do we need now..." Anakin said

"MILK!" Ahsoka said

"oh yea didnt master plo complain that he had no milk for his cereal" Anakin asked

"yes he did" Ahsoka said

they arrived at the dairy section and they got low fat Milk

"why low fat Master" Ahsoka asked

"because Asla securea said she wanted to lay off of faty products" Anakin said

"oh wow that explains why she looks like she is in the first week of a pregnancy" Ahsoka said

A/N ok i watched that episode a long time "jedi crash" And she looks like she is in the begging of a pregnacy to me so idk i just wanted to tell u that

"i sware you make the rudest commints about people when they are not around!" Anakin said

"sorry its a habbit" Ahsoka replied

"ok....i want a video game!" Anakin complained

"fine go pick one out skyguy!" Ahsoka said

they meade their way to the video games

"MASTER LOOK! THEIR IS BANE!!" Ahsoka yelled

"what" Anakin asked confused

"look over their" Ahsoka said

he was over in the corner looking at call of duety for wii

"blast it!" Anakin complaied

"what" Ahsoka asked

"he is holding the video game i want" Anakin wined

"go over their and get another one" Ahsoka said

"but!" Anakin argued

she pushed him over their

"oh look its skywalker" Bane said

"shut it slime" Ahsoka said

"im not here for any trouble, im just a simple man looking for a video game" Bane yelled

"well we arnt either" Anakin argued back

"then why are you over here" Bane said

"i want to buy that came to" Anakin said

"fine here" Bane handed the one he was holding and left

"he could have just let you grab one from the stack instead of getting so Angry" Ahsoka said

"yea i know right" Anakin siad

he threw the game in the buggy and they went on to the tolitries isle

"geT some toliet paper" Anakin said sofly

"GOSH IT JUST TOLIET PAPER!" Ahsoka said

"well its like eww" Anakin said

"oh my gosh eveyone uses it! ur such a girl sometimes" Ahsoka said

"why hello you to" Obi-wan said

they both turned around

"hello Master Kanobi" Ahsoka said

"hey Obi-wan" Anakin said

"may i ask why you two are here" Obi-wan asked

"we needed some stuff" Anakin said

"oh ok..well then i off to buy some toliet paper" Obi-wan said

"we already are buying some Master" Ahsoka said

"oh thankyou Anakin" Obi-wan said

"oh will u pick up some orange juice no pulp please" Obi-wan asked

"sure" Ahsoka said

Obi-wan started to leave

"wait one last thing" Obi-wan asked

"what" Anakin asked

"did you see bane, he just stormed right by me mumbling something" Obi-wan said

"uhhhhhhhh...................NO" they both said

"ok im leaven now" Obi-wan said

"ok see you back at home" Anakin said

Obi-wan left

"ok we will get his orange juice and get out of here" Anakin said

they made their way to the orange juice isle and picked it up quickley

"they went to the express line and checked out"

they got their and the man turned around and it was dooku

"COUNT!" Anakin yelled

"Oh Skywalker what brings you here" Dooku said

"well mabe i need groceries!!!!" Anakin said

"of course...grocries!" dooku said

"shut it and cheeck us out count" Ahsoka said

"i would be careful young one, he is dangerous" Dooku said

"uggghh" Ahsoka groned

"calm down snips" Anakin said

"sorry master" Ahsoka said

"look here is some coupons" Anakin said as he gave them to dooku

"these are out of date skywalker!!"dooku said

"what no their not!" Anakin argued back

"yes they are..." Dooku arrgued back

"whatever just cheek us out...." Anakin said

"fine here you are" dooku said as he loded the grocires on the cart

"he scaned his card and Anakin and Ahsoka left

"wow that was a long night at wal-mart!" Ahsoka said

"yea now i know what it is like shopping with you!" Anakin said

"what!! whats wrong with me!!" Ahsoka argued!

"nothing your so hyper and ADD!" Anakin said

"hey ok i admit i dont like shopping ! and i am a bad shopper!" Ahsoka said

"haha!" Anakin laughed

they arrivd back at the temple and stored eveyting up

the next morning Anakin came out of the shower

"why do i smell like you!" Anakin yelled

"becuase i put my shampoo in you old spice bottle!!" Ahsoka said laughing

"uhgggh why cant i see ever see ur childish pranks comeing!" Anakin said trying to stay stern

"im sorry Master..." Ahsoka said feeling guilty

he started to laugh!

got ya!!!!!! Anakin said

"ughh! dang! im so guallable" Ahsoka said

"ANAKIN!!!!" They herd Obi-wan yell

"what!!" Anakin came running to the kitchen

"oh...im so so sorry!!" Anakin said as he saw the bottle of orange jucie on the tabe than said extra pulp!

"sorry master!" Anakin said laughing!!

review review review review !!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
